


Mirror Mirror

by Attalander



Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [5]
Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Invisibility, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Alfred still doesn’t understand why Herbert keeps going on and on about his looks, so the vampire tries to demonstrate in the sexiest way possible.It turns out mirror sex with a vampire is a very strange experience.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So the last story was pure plot. This one is pure porn! Also feels.

As usual, the whole thing had started with a seemingly innocuous remark. Herbert had been particularly ridiculous that night, praising Alfred’s beauty to the skies. It was as through he was describing Michelangelo’s David or some kind of Greek hero instead of, well, Alfred. The human knew now, knew in his bones that Herbert loved him, but he still couldn’t get _why_.

“I don’t understand,” Alfred had said, shaking his head, “why _me_? I don’t– I’m not some kind of... I’m just average!”

And of course one thing had led to another until Alfred was here, hands braced against the giant mirror that made up Herbert’s bathroom wall. The vampire was kneeling in front of him, a few fingers up the brunette’s ass and sucking his cock with great enthusiasm... or at least that was what the human felt, and what he saw when he looked down.

The mirror, of course, showed nobody but Alfred. Herbert’s reflection was missing, and the whole sensation was like some bizarre and disquieting wet dream... kind of like the one he’d had when he first arrived at the castle. The sight of his own cock seemingly moving on its own, the bare head of it being squeezed by Herbert’s throat, was utterly surreal. He should probably be taking some kind of scientific notes, if the thought of publication wasn’t mortifying.

“Do you see now, darling?” Herbert asked, pulling off Alfred’s cock with a wet _pop_. “See how lovely you are?”

“Uhhhhh...” Alfred said. All he saw was himself, mousy and awkward and mostly naked. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, nothing special at all expect maybe a larger-than-average dick. The cold stone floor had necessitated that he still be wearing his socks and garters, which only made him look dorkier.

“No?” Herbert poured up at him, lips all slick with spit and pink with use. _He_ was the gorgeous one, all cheekbones and sensual movements and long blonde hair. Come to think of it...

“How do you...” Alfred swallowed, trying to focus on the question instead of the way Herbert kept stroking his cock, “how do you keep looking so _good_ if you can’t see yourself in a mirror?”

“Practice,” the vampire said. “And don’t change the subject, love. How can you not recognize your own charms?”

“Because I don’t _have_ them?” Alfred replied. He was just himself, a baby faced loser with no sex appeal. He liked it when Herbert praised him, but that didn’t mean he believed a word of it. Sure, the vampire seemed to mean it, but he also believed that daily wear should include silver lame and frills. Sure, Herbert could pull it all off, but the one time he’d dressed Alfred up in his clothes the young man had refused to leave the room after a single look in the mirror.

“Oh _mon cheri_...” Herbert shook his golden head, looking up at Alfred. “How can an observant scholar like you be so blind to your own virtues?”

“Modesty is a virtue,” Alfred replied. If the blonde thought he was ‘observant’, the vampire was definitely love-addled. The human had been blind to so many things when he first came to the castle, acted like a bumbling buffoon and nearly gotten himself and the professor killed.

“Not when it’s so blatantly false,” Herbert said. He rose to his feet, lithe and lovely, pressing a kiss to Alfred’s lips. He was already down to his distractingly tight silver trousers, and his pale chest was far more attractive than Alfred’s own. The human moved to take his hands from the mirror and wrap them around his lover, but the vampire stopped him, smiling playfully. “I think it’s time to give our academic a little more evidence, don’t you?”

Alfred chuckled, shaking his head as the blonde ducked under his arm. Herbert’s bubbly enthusiasm was so charming, even (or especially) when he was being ridiculous. Alfred could feel his fear of the vampire slipping away little by little, day by day, replaced with affection and desire and growing love. It was different from what he’d felt for Sarah; a low, warm burn instead of a flash of white-hot fire. One day he might even work up the courage to say it

Of course, sometimes Herbert still unsettled him, like now. Alfred could feel the vampire’s cool hands on his hips, feel breath on the back of his neck but he couldn’t see anything. It was like being touched by a ghost. A hand came up to tweak Alfred’s nipple, and he could see the little nub seeming to move on its own, to redden and harden under his lover’s skillful touch.

“You’re so perfect, my love,” Herbert whispered in his ear. Smooth, soft hands started tracing their way up Alfred’s body as the vampire spoke. “Look at you... strong, supple thighs; a trim waist with slender hips; the world’s cutest ass,” which he smacked in a way that made Alfred squeak.

“H-Herbert...” the human whimpered, utterly embarrassed. His face in the mirror was turning crimson, but when he tried to turn away Herbert wouldn’t let him. One hand seized Alfred’s chin while the other continued its slow, sensual progress.

“I love the subtle softness of your stomach, the firmness of your muscles,” the vampire whispered in his lover’s ear. “Such sweet little nipples, and a tempting throat... your face is a vision, sparkling eyes, smooth cheeks and such _perfect_ lips.”

Alfred shuddered as Herbert slid two fingers into his mouth. He panted around the digits, feeling the blonde’s clothed erection press against his ass. He wanted it, oh how he wanted it, longing for the vampire to stop teasing and just get inside him already. He sucked on Herbert’s fingers as seductively as he could manage, distantly noticing how strange it looked in the mirror, and ground back against his lover’s cock.

Thankfully, Herbert seemed to get the message, releasing Alfred just long enough for the brunette to hear fabric rustling behind him. When the vampire came back, his cock was slick with oil and hard enough to make Alfred groan. He rarely bottomed, but Herbert always made sure it was a delightful experience. Well, except for the inherent embarrassment of being taken by a man, which Alfred still couldn’t quite shake.

“You want my cock, love?” Herbert purred, rubbing the slick shaft up and down between Alfred’s cheeks. “You want it in your pretty little ass?”

“Y-you _know_ I do,” Alfred gasped. “Don’t... don’t make me _beg_...”

“Why not?” Herbert said. “You look so cute when you’re desperate, I could just eat you up!”

“Poor choice of words,” Alfred groaned. He hadn’t missed the comment about his ‘tempting throat’ either, which made him even more nervous than the whole ‘mirror sex’ thing.

“Sorry,” Herbert said. He pressed the head of his cock against Alfred’s asshole. “Let me make it up to you, darling.”

Alfred shuddered as his lover pressed inside, so smooth and hard and lovely. He arched his back for a better angle, feeling the head glide over his prostate and closing his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, darling...” the vampire said. “So _tight!_ I wish you could see how lovely your ass looks all stretched around my cock, like you were _made_ for it. I’ll get another mirror next time, arrange it so you can see...”

“N-no!” Alfred shook his head vehemently. This was embarrassing enough, he had no desire to see the inside of his own asshole. “Don’t you _dare_ , Herbert!”

“Sorry,” Herbert said, patting Alfred’s flank. “I suppose I have to make it up to you some more.”

The first thrust was smooth and gentle, aimed directly at Alfred’s prostate. The human groaned at the sensation, then again and again as Herbert rolled his hips in a familiar, practiced rhythm. Each slick, delicious slide made the young man push back to meet it, wanting more. His lover always started out slow before ramping things up, like an orchestra playing softly, building towards a crescendo.

“You look so _gorgeous_ like this, darling,” Herbert said, “nobody could ever take my cock like you do... nobody could look so pretty, sigh so sweetly. Nobody could ever feel so good around me, squeezing me so _tight.”_

“Herbert...” Alfred moaned, unable to think of anything else to say. The older man chuckled, scraping manicured nails gently down his lover’s back.

“If I could paint, you would be my masterpiece,” Herbert purred, low and sultry. “Look at yourself, love. Can’t you see?”

Alfred opened his eyes and gulped. The picture in front of him was certainly more erotic than it had been. His hard cock bobbed with every thrust, red and dripping precome. He was sweaty and panting, cheeks and neck and chest flushed red. He could certainly have been a naughty lithograph if not for the fact that he was still, well, _him_. Alfred might be attracted to men but he couldn’t find the appeal in himself.

He considered lying, but he’d never been much good at it, and if Herbert reacted the way he hoped...

“N-no,” Alfred said, shaking his head. “I’m just... just me.”

Sure enough, Herbert growled in frustration. Alfred could see his own hips dimpling around invisible fingers as the vampire took a firmer hold, then thrust forward in a way that made Alfred gasp. Suddenly the human was being pounded, hard and fast and deep. It was even more than he’d been expecting, rough and filthy enough to make his head spin. Hazy eyes stared back at him from the mirror, pupils blown from pleasure.

Alright, maybe that look was sexy, he just wished he could see it on _Herbert’s_ face. Herbert’s mouth hanging open, a soft blush on his pale cheeks... fangs peeking out and silver-blonde hair in disarray. _That_ was a sexy image, the perfect picture of a man being fucked. He imagined that face in the mirror, Herbert’s features overlaying his own, and moaned.

“You like that?” Herbert asked, his voice low and rough. “You like it darling?”

“Ye- yes,” Alfred moaned. “Oh _god_ yes...”

“I like it too...” Herbert said, pressing a kiss to the back of Alfred’s neck. “I love it. Love making you happy, making you come, making you _mine!_ Do you want to come, love?”

The human nodded, unable to speak.

“Then say it,” Herbert said, snapping his hips in a way that made Alfred see stars. “Look in that mirror and tell me you like what you see.”

“It... It...” the vision of Herbert still swam before the human’s eyes, so he could answer honestly. “It’s _beautiful_.”

That was enough for the vampire. He seized Alfred around the chest, pulling him away from the mirror until their bodies pressed together front to back. His hips jerked once, twice, and then Herbert was spilling into his lover’s body with a shout. Come dripped down Alfred’s trembling thighs, invisible in the mirror, then one smooth, shaking hand reached around to touch Alfred.

The young man arched, spasming around his lover’s cock and coming into the vampire’s grip. Herbert brought up his stained hand to lick his fingers clean with a decadent groan.

“See what I mean, darling?” Herbert said when he had the wherewithal to speak again. “You’re _irresistible_.”

“Mmmmmmm...” Alfred hummed, leaning back into Herbert’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ irresistible.”

“Thank you, darling,” The vampire said softly, then swept Alfred up into a princess carry. The human frowned up at his lover, blinking bleary eyes at that familiar, handsome face.

“I can walk,” Alfred protested, although he wasn’t entirely sure he could. Herbert grinned and gave him a peck on the nose.

“Can’t I spoil you, love?” He asked, and it was too much. Alfred let out a noise between a groan and a chuckle, turning his face into Herbert’s bare shoulder. How had he wound up with this beautiful, ridiculous, impossible man?

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered in that moment except the strong, slender arms around him and the kiss against his hair. No matter what he might see in the mirror, Alfred could look at Herbert for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve previously said I think Alfred has anxiety, so here’s me exploring that. Also a part of vampire lore I haven’t seen portrayed erotically before.
> 
> His descriptions of himself are, of course, filtered through a lens of obviously poor self-image. Unfortunately, in my own experience, having someone say “you’re attractive” doesn’t suddenly make you believe it, especially if you’re the anxious type, but it does help.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me feel happy.


End file.
